The Legend of the Index Cards
by CodeName SniperSniper09
Summary: I now know what they think like in the mental institution....yup this is idioc so read it and reveiw!
1. The eviiil that iz my mind

This story is called The Legend of the Index Cards.  
  
Authors notes: the stuff in [yo homies] those thingies are what my friend wrote. This originally was just notes on index cards passed in class but it was so special we decided to share them with you. Enjoy or not. (contains yaoi) And contains ooc-ness and I do not own Yu yu hakusho.  
  
This story is by: Tao Katsuya and Rex AKA: Demon Raptor  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Rex Wrote:  
  
Bob (Rex): King Bob [who isn't Brandon] rules.  
  
People: Yes, Bob rules. Yes, Bob rules.  
  
Bob: don't forget about Kurama you filthy maggots!  
  
Kurama: you shouldn't be so cruel.  
  
Tao wrote:  
  
Tao: You can use your ff.net account with fanfiction.org right?  
  
Rex wrote:  
  
... -_- (Oooo Me like strawberries).  
  
Tao wrote:  
  
Tao: Idiot. (stupid loser.weird frikkin' LOSER!!!)  
  
Rex Wrote:  
  
My name is [not] Bob, All [do not] bow before me!  
  
Tao wrote:  
  
No you're name is Stacey Jimbobillywillycorncobwobbleywill! Yay!  
  
Rex wrote:  
  
Rexxy Texxy Stacey yeah, woohoo bow fools bow!  
  
Tao wrote: Tao: you're name isn't Bob you're Demon Raptor.  
  
Demon Raptor: I am king Bob!  
  
Tao & Kurama: Freak.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Tao: Demon Raptor you are a biznatch.  
  
Demon raptor: WAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Rex Wrote:  
  
You're all bastards except for Hiei & Kurama cause they can kick my ass. So that leaves Tao. ^_^  
  
Tao wrote:  
  
Tao: you are a deranged freak.I can kick yo ass to Kentucky mofo!  
  
Hiei: that's physically impossible just like you're cold. {inside joke}  
  
Tao: is not! I really got that cold.  
  
Rex wrote:  
  
Bob: Hiei rocks. I'll do anything if you'll kill her for me.  
  
Hiei: Anything?  
  
Bob: (oh.shit)  
  
Intermission-  
  
Rex-  
  
What's you're plans? Please I'll do anything please!  
  
Tao-  
  
Nope it's a surprise. (no peeking)  
  
Rex- Why? I said I'll do anything!! Or at least give me a hint. I'm Bill the story writer. (relations to Bob)  
  
Tao-  
  
Idiot.  
  
Rex-  
  
Why I eat my veggies.  
  
Tao-  
  
I hope you're sent to a mental institution!  
  
Rex-  
  
We didn't finish yesterday's skit, and you won't give me a hint (probably yaoi) oh, and at least 3 characters have to have a pet. Nutari, someone of you're choice, and Yoko. Or else I will leave you (yeah right) to do the story.  
  
Tao-  
  
Tao: I still believe you're gay.  
  
Yami Tao: Baka kitsune!  
  
Kurama: Baka yami.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Rex-  
  
It didn't end there it ended with me saying (oh,shit)  
  
Tao-  
  
Tao: I know I just wanted you to tell you for the long run I still believe you're gay.  
  
Rex-  
  
It's in your book thingy isn't it? Back, back yami, save me Nutari! (hopeful)  
  
Tao- Shadow angel: what's your problem little boy?  
  
Yami Tao: I'm confused.  
  
Tao: So am I.  
  
Rex-  
  
Don't you give a damn about me and my fucking yami?!  
  
Tao-  
  
Nope.  
  
Tao-  
  
Tao: Hiei won't kill me.right Hiei?  
  
Hiei: *ponders*  
  
Tao: *sweatdrop*  
  
Rex-  
  
Rex: kill her! Kill her! I'll give you whatever you want.  
  
Kurama: stop tempting him.  
  
Rex: whatever, oops! I'm sorry Kurama.  
  
Tao-  
  
Kurama: yo mama.  
  
Tao: hehehe I taught you well!  
  
Kurama: *glares at Rex*  
  
Rex-  
  
Rex: me says sorry! Oh my yami wanted to give you this black rose! Come on Hiei you know you want to.  
  
Hiei: Your right I do.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, no.  
  
Tao: oh shit!  
  
Tao-  
  
Kurama: Hiei if you don't kill her I'll let you play with me when get home.*almost literally radiating the words 'fuck me'*  
  
Hiei:..*drool* okay.  
  
Tao: In your face Rex! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Rex-  
  
Rex: Hiei, I bought a shiny nice blade for you & my yami bought some kinky shit to use on him.  
  
Hiei: *drooling more* sorry Kurama you know I like kinky!  
  
Tao: Dammit! *sweatdrop*  
  
Tao-  
  
Kurama: but Hiei-kun *chibified eyes* don't you wanna play with me? *begins to get too sexy for his underwear*  
  
Hiei: *drools* play now?  
  
Kurama: yes, now and you can do the skirt thing.  
  
Hiei: Hell yeah!  
  
Tai: (SCORE!!! Kurama I'm gonna have to worship you more!)  
  
Rex: (how come no one ever does that to me?)  
  
Rex's yami's thoughts: I will.  
  
Rex: (go away!)  
  
Rex-  
  
Rex: wait, my yami wants to get in a pink fluffy dress chained to the wall, and have a threesome with you and Kurama right now.  
  
Hiei: damn this is just getting better abd better.  
  
Tao-  
  
Rex's Yami: I do not! you do!  
  
Kurama: *in a skirt with nothing underneath* uh.kinda busy here.  
  
Hiei: decisions, decisions.  
  
The thing that I've been waiting for forever.  
  
Noel Touched my ass!  
  
Hehehehe I knew he was gay  
  
Rex is gay MWAHAHAHA!!! 


	2. The Saga Continues

An ode to Joe  
  
Whoa, I haven't updated in a while. Jezuz Christ. O_o  
  
Just so you know the grammar iz messed up on purpose, okay.  
  
me gina and summariar (Kurama and Hiei Be there too.)  
  
are just standing there  
  
Me iz going like saying "Joe," and so is gina like  
  
saying "Joe," and summariar is goin like "I likes me sum corn."  
  
Hiei and Kurama are staring at us like we're crazy.  
  
Hiei: they're all freaks.........  
  
Kurama: yes........yes........they are.  
  
This lasts for three hours sept sumariar only sayz her line twice.  
  
Next my mom comes in and the camera blacks out. . .  
  
the camera comes back on mysteriously and the words  
  
NO MOMMY NOT THE WHIP!!!! glass breaking,  
  
and machine guns going off can be heard in the backround.  
  
Then bombs go off and a world war II veteran limps by the camera  
  
like all bloody and mising an arm starts yelling "THEY GOT JIMMY!"  
  
only this veteran has a name tag that says "IF FOUND PLEASE  
  
CALL THE MENTAL INSTITUTION"  
  
Then he gets out a chainsaw and saws the only leg he has off   
  
and goes "WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT??!?"  
  
Then all of a sudden summariar is seen jumping  
  
through my closed window breaking the glass cuz she be shtoopid   
  
and has a huge shtoopid head thats just huge and deformed and shtoopid  
  
she only tried to reinact our stunt of jumping through my  
  
open window. Hiei and Kurama walk out the door unscathed.  
  
Then the camera cuts off  
  
Me gina AND THE other person (Hiei and Kurama iz also there)  
  
are still going like joe and we are in  
  
front of a sign that says welcome to hawaii  
  
while a guy in a loin cloth playing a ukele  
  
walks by and gina says "HAHA YOU CANT  
  
FIND US JOE!"  
  
Then huge flying monkeys start attacking Hiei and he kills dem all.  
  
Kurama is seen jumping off a cliff onto a giant teddy bear that tries to   
  
tear his arm off but luckily Kurama decapitates it and the rat people   
  
ate the rest of it.  
  
The End   
  
O_o 


End file.
